Tears of Venom
by DTwihard
Summary: This is my version of the battle in Breaking Dawn... I hope you like it. Summary will come later. Original Parrings. T to be sure. Plzz R&R.
1. Fighting till the end

**A/N: So here's the full chapter 1. Hope you guys like it. please R&R. First 5 reviewers get a sneak peek at chapter 2.**

**I don't wanna bore you out so here it comes.**

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. And thanks for that. **

**Now on with the story.**

* * *

***TEARS OF VENOM***

Chapter 1.

Fighting till the end.

BpoV (Bella)

"That's your future if you don't change you mind." Alice backed away from Aro. I don't know what Alice had showed him, but it gave him something to consider. He went over to his brothers, as Alice, Jasper, Nahuel and Huilen came over to our side of the invisible line between good and evil. Alice gave me a quick nod. Her eyes full of sorrow and anger. That was all it took, I knew from that moment that this was it. We where going to fight. Fight for our lives, our family's.

"Take care of her Jake. All you'll need is in her backpack." He knew what I meant. There was no need to say more. He tuned around, running to the forest. Away from us. Taking my daughter with him to a safer place. I knew that if I could, I would cry.

"It's okay Bella. Everything will work out in the end. I just know." Edwards grip tightened around me.

"I just know." He sounded more like he was trying to convince himself.

"We have come to an agreement." Aro said looking at his brothers.

"The child will die, but since she ain't here any more, you'll pay." Gaius said.

"B- but the vision." Alice stammered. Aro looked up. He looked torn, but then again... like he was about to laugh right in her face? He got something on his mind. Something that can't be good.

"Alice my dear. There are things in this world that even you can't see. Something that'll give me what I want. And if I'll have to die to get it. Then I will." I couldn't help but wonder what he meant with that.

"BUT I'LL TAKE SOME OF YOU WITH ME!" The guard ran and so did we. There was a loud bang as we collided. The field that moments ago had been the place of silence, was now full of roars, screams and the sound of rocks being ripped. The air was thick with a purplish smoke. People where fighting everywhere.

"BELLA!" I turned around to the sound of my name. Alec came running towards me. I got knocked to the ground as he ran into me. My shield slipped for a second, but I knew the harm was done. There was dead silent. No screams, no roars. Or so I thought. The silence was broken by a scream of pain. A scream that will always haunt me. I looked around. Looking for him. Then I spotted him, on his knees in front of Aro, restrained by one of the guards. Aro grabbed a hold of he's head. Screaming I griped Alec, discarded his head. More Volturies ran towards me. Lightning flashed over the sky, as the anger build. "EDWARD! NOOO!" I ran. Ran as fast as my legs would carry me. I wouldn't get there in time. I couldn't save him. I saw red. Roaring and screaming for help, but it was to late. He's pieces was on fire. Rain fell on my face, resembling the tears that would never fall. I turned around. Grabbed Aro. Crushing his neck with my bare hands. I through his pieces into the fire, before I collapsed. Surrendering to the pain.

"Bella?" I don't know how long I laid there, crying in front of the fire that moments ago had been my husband. My mate. I felt somebody lift me of the ground, but I couldn't see or feel anything. I was nothing but an empty shell. I wish I could join him where ever he was, but I still had Renesmee. I couldn't let his sacrifice go to waist. I had to keep her safe. I knew we had entered the house – not home. Not any more. Home was with Edward – by the sudden temperature change. I was put on the couch, somebody pulled me into an embrace.

"Bella, come back to us please. We need you here." I didn't need to open my eyes to know who was talking.

"Bella, please. It's not your fault."

"How many?" I opened my eyes looking directly into her golden ones. My voice empty.

"Esme, How many have we lost?" She looked away from me. Pain written all over her face.

"10." the voice came from across the room. I looked around the room, trying to see who was missing, but no one was here except me, Esme and Carlisle.

"Who?" I pleaded him. Sighing he continued.

"Senna, The Romanians, Tia, Seth and a few of the other wolves." I looked down.

"We lost one didn't we? Two Cullens fell." The last one wasn't a question. I could feel it.

"Alice.." His voice barely audible. Pain shoot through my body. Pain much worse than the transformation. I would do that a thousand times over if I could escape this.

"Where are everybody?"

"They've gone home. Jasper, and the others are upstairs packing there stuff."

"Does Jake know?"

"Yes, Leah told him. He's on his way."

JPoV (Jacob)

"_Jake?" _

"_Hello? Are you there?"_

"_JACOB, ANSWER ME!" _Someone yelled at me.

"_What do you want, Leah?"_

"_It's over. You can come back now. And do it fast.!"_

"_Relax Leah. I'm coming." _Why does she have to be so annoying?

"_How's Nessie?" _Concern filled her voice.

"_Fine. She's sleeping, why?"_

"_Just wanna repair you. We lost a few." _

"_Wolf or Vamp?" _

"_Both." _

"_Who? How?"_

"_I don't remember all of there names."_

"_Someone we know? I don't care about the others."_

"_Yeah..._ She hesitated.

_The small one. Alice I think? Edward, some of the youngsters and... Seth." _ I could fell her pain. Sadness filled me. Not only had we lost Seth, but also Edward and Alice. Alice was always so full of life, and Edward. I may not have like him in the start, but he had turned out to be a good buddy. I'm gonna miss 'em all.

"_I'm sorry, Leah."_

"_Just come home. Bella is falling apart. She need Nessie."_

"_I'm coming. I'll see you later."_

"_Yeah, see you." _ I walked into the bushes, changing back.

"Nessie? Wake up. We're going home." Her eyes flashed open, and she jumped up.

"Okay. I'm ready." I changed back to wolf, and laid down so she could crawl up. As soon as she was up, I began to run. We where not to far away, so it was a short run.

Even before I stopped, Nessie was of my back, running into the house.

"MOMMY! DADDY! I'M HOOME!" She screamed unaware of what she was about to get told.

"OH my little baby." Bella ran over to Nessie as I crossed the threshold. Leah was right. Bella was a wreck. Her before so happy and beep eyes where lifeless. Empty. I wasn't the only to notice it.

"Mommy?"

"What honey?"

"Where is daddy?" Bella looked over at me for help.

"Um.. H...he..he's in.. He's in heaven." She stammered.

"Heaven? Where is that?" Nessie looked puzzled.

"He's gone Nessie." I said.

"Gone?" She looked at me. "What do you mean by gone?"

"He's dead Nessie." She may be only a few months old, but she knew what that meant.

"No he's not. Jake it's not funny, Where is he." She looked pleading at me, tears gleaming in the corner of her eye. Then shot a glace at Bella who had broken down crying.

"I'm sorry Nessie."

"IT'S NOT TRUE! I KNOW HE'S OUT THERE!" And then she ran, tears flowing down her face. Bella got up to follow her. Esme griped her arm.

"Don't Bella. She'll come around soon. She just need some time." Bella nodded.

"I'm gonna go pack me and Nessies stuff. I'll see you in the morning." She turned to walk out the door.

"WAIT!" She looked at me.

"What?"

"Your leaving?" Fear began to spread.

"Do you seriously expect us to stay?" She hissed after me.

"Of cause not. But what about Charlie?" What about me, I added mentally.

"What about him?" Bella spat.

"What are you gonna tell him?"

"I don't know." She looked down at the floor. Something reflected in the light. I blinked thinking it was my imagination playing tricks on me. Carlisle flashed to her side.

"Bella?" He gasped.

"What?" She looked up. It wasn't my imagination. She was CRYING! Like _real_ crying. Tears and all.

"You're crying."

"Wow! Big time! I didn't just lose my best friend AND MY HUSBAND!" she screamed the last part, before she fell to the ground, tears streaming down her face. Esme ran to her pulled her into a soothing hug.

"No Bella. You misunderstood me. You are _crying._ Like, really crying. With tears." She looked at him like he had grown an extra head or something. She took her hand up to her face to wipe the tears away.

"What's happening with me Carlisle?" She asked scared.

"I don't know. I'll have to ask some old friends."

* * *

**A/N: Sooo i hope you like it. The first 5 persons who review will get a sneak peak on chapter 2. Please tell me what you think. It means a lot. And just ask away if you got any questiens.**

**xoxo DTwiHard**


	2. Time DOESN'T heal all wounds

**A/N: Hey people. Soo no one reviewed chapter 1 which made me a little sad. Anyway i'm done with chapter 2. **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**I don't own twilight SM does.**

* * *

***TEARS OF VENOM***

Chapter 2.

Time _DOESN'T_ heal all wounds.

BpoV: (Bella)

Time passes, slowly. Three days have passed, yet it feels like forever. This isn't what I had wished for. I didn't want forever. Not without Edward. Soon we'll be leaving this place. I just need to find a way to tell Charlie. He'll be devastated.

"He needs to know the truth Bella." Carlisle came up behind me.

"Yeah I know. I'll tell him today, okay?"

"Yes, you want anyone with you?" I thought it over for a minute.

"I'll ask Renesmee, but else I think I'll be fine." He nodded.

"Just tell me if you need any help. We're here for the same." He said. Ever since _there_ death, no one was happy. Emmett hasn't cracked one joke. Carlisle stopped working. 'The hospital holds to many memories' he had said, when we confronted him about it. I couldn't help but agree. Esme haven't been in the garden either. Jasper hasn't done anything. Much like me. A lost soul, holding on for the sake of others. We haven't talked to each other since it happened. Renesmee threw a tantrum and destroyed half her room, one night. When I came into her room that night, she sat in the middle of her shattered toys, hugging her knees. Tears streaming down and soaking her face. No one knew what to do. Jake was sad because of Renesmee.

Walking down the trail that leads to our cottage, I thought back on my birthday. He was still with me. Still capable of laughing. We were so carefree. We lived our lives and handled the problems life threw at us together.

"Renesmee?" No answer.

"Renesmee, honey?" I opened the door. The room was empty. Her sent still strong, so she had only just left.

"RENESMEE!" I ran following her sent. Out through the window. Her sent lead into the forest. I fast recognised the way it lead. The meadow? How did she know? I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. And I was right. There she sat, in the middle of the meadow. The place held many memories. To many memories.

NpoV: (Renesmee) _(A/N: Hope it doesn't suck completely.)_

Daddy? I know it's his sent. I know his alive, but the others say otherwise. Even mom. She tries to keep strong. But me she doesn't foul. I hear her every night. Praying to god. Begging him to give us daddy again. She doesn't know I hear her. She thinks that I'm asleep, but the truth is, I can't sleep. Not without my night-night kiss from daddy. And when I finally fall asleep I have nightmares.

In the dream I stand in the shadows somewhere. Mommy and daddy are a few meters away, dancing. The sun is shining. Dad has taken a wildflower in the mouth and mom tells him that he'll get no more kisses, if he don't spit it out instantly. He then begins laughing agai,n and tickle mommy. They trip over something, and fall to the ground. Then the scene change. The sky becomes black. Mom and dad haven't noticed anything. Then a man appears. I can't see his face, because of his cloak. I scream after them. Try to tell 'em about him, But they are in there own world. See nothing; - hear nothing, but each other. I don't know what to do. The man is coming closer, until he's right in front of them. Then he stops, looking at them. More men come out behind him. Hundreds? Maybe thousands.

"Finally we meet again." He says, then two of the others go and grab daddy by the collar of his shirt, and drags him into the crowed. All I remember is a roar of pain, and then I wake up. It's always the same dream, but different places. Sometimes in a meadow, a forest, in a small garden and many other places. I think the dreams mean something. That the destinations are somehow related to mommy and daddy. That's how I got here. While I had sat in my room thinking, the windhad sendt a quick whiff of his sent into my room. I jumped out the window, trying to locate it. It leaded into the forest, but the sent was fading extremely fast, so I had to be quick. A twig snapped, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Åhh Renesmee. Do you have any idea how worried I have been?!" Årh mom.

"I'm sorry mom. I just thought I smelled daddy. That's how I got here." The tears had escaped again. Mom came over to me.

"Shhh baby. It's okay. We're okay." She lifted me into her lap. I knew she was lying. We would never be okay again. Not when daddy and Auntie Ali had left us. We would always see the empty chairs at the table, the cold beds. Always fell an empty space in our hearts. Daddy once read a poem for me.

'Time heal all wounds, they say.

Yes, the physical will heal with time.

But do they even know of a mental scar?

I don't think so.

Them and there fake lives.

I don't even think they know about real love.

That kind of love that makes your heart flutter when you sees him,

That kind of love that makes your heart shatter into a thousand broken pieces when he leaves.

And no matter how hard you try,

The puzzle can't be complete, 'cause he's the missing piece."

I now know what it means. Time can't heal _all_ wounds. The scar doesn't mend. It'll be forgotten with time. It's like when you have broken an arm or something like that. And the doctor gives you medications for the pain. Then it doesn't hurt anymore, but the arm isn't mended, the pain is just gone. Forgotten. That's it. Time doesn't heal. It's more like a mental painkiller. 'Cause the pain never disappears. It's just forgotten. But in some situations, it's like you've run out of painkillers, and I have a feeling that this is one of those.

* * *

**Soo did you like it? Please tell me by reviewing. Show a little love. Anyway. I also wanna ask for your help. I have a little dilemma and wanna knw what you think. Do you think i should continue the story, and if you do. Do you want Edward and the others to return, if you do. How. I have thought of maybe to send someone back into the past to change the future, or that they where with the Volturi. Please help me with this. **


End file.
